


Melancholy

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short ficlet in which John is sad and Dave has to cheer him up. That's like it. Also there's making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna reblog or like this on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/27991636343/

John’s sad again. REALLY sad.

Actually, no. John is not ‘sad’. John’s depressed. Melancholy. Miserable. If John was just ‘sad’, you would not be holding him still at four in the fucking morning so he can’t do anything.

“John. Come on. I love you. It’s alright. I’m here.” Do your words mean fucking NOTHING to him?!

He just lies there next to you, crying into your shoulder and saying “Dave, I’m sorry,” over and over.

You hesitate a second before you say “It’s okay, babe.” and he notices. Oh, does he fucking notice.

John just sobs harder. “Y-y-you’re MAD.” Fuck.

“No! No. Fuck!! No.” You kiss him softly. “Fuck no.”

“You promise? D-Dave, do you promise?” He keeps sobbing, holding you close. “P-please, please don’t be mad.”

“Yes, I promise, okay? I promise, I’ll NEVER be mad at you.” How the fuck could he think otherwise?

He smiles a little bit. “I love you?”

“I love you too.”

“More than anything?”

“More than anything.” You smile back at him with another kiss. “Are you alright? D-do you, uh, want something? Apple juice? Chocolate milk? Cuddles?”

He looks over at you. “Chocolate and cuddles sound nice, please.”

“Alright. Let’s go together.” Not like you’re leaving him alone. Carefully, you pull him up with occasional kisses on the way to the kitchen. Milk made, drank. John pulled you against the wall with a soft kiss. Um. Okay. He didn’t usually initiate.

Another, another, another. “I love you,” he says, and you stop him mid-word with a rougher kiss, one hand tangled in his hair.

Suddenly, you pull back. “Was that too rough?”

John shook his head quickly. “Can we go back in our room first? My head hurts a little.” He starts pulling you back, half falling to the bed.

You kiss him again, rough but careful. “Tell me if I’m going too hard.”

“Okay.” He pulls you down for another, and another, and another, until you’re both gasping for air.

“You’re amazing, baby.”

He smiles, wide, and that fucking smile makes you sure it’s okay, makes you happier than anything. He crinkles those little bright Irish eyes, bites his lip with those silly teeth of his. “I love you.”

“I know.” You smile back at the younger boy under you. “Are you alright, babe?”

He nods a couple times. “Hold me?”

You smirk at him and fall to the bed next to John, tangling yourselves together with giggles and kisses. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

You fall asleep like that, safe and happy.


End file.
